


The Horrors Of Living With Your Boss

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Matchmaker In Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Candles, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Interior Decorating, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Peter always gets his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t quite sure what to make of his apartment’s new look, he had told Derek that he needed to fix it up, but this was far from what he expected. The overall style was modern and fairly amazing, but the only current issue was the fact that the floor was covered in rose petals and a candlelight dinner had managed to somehow sneak its way onto the dining table</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrors Of Living With Your Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finding all these incomplete fics that I wrote for the "Matchmaker in Love" series as well as many other stories (One of which I don't think I'll upload).
> 
> I know that they're cheesy and may lean on the crack side of things.
> 
> But I really need to get my mind off what I'm going through righe now, so I'm completing unfinished works.

**Chapter 1**

Stiles wasn’t quite sure what to make of his apartment’s new look, he had told Derek that he needed to fix it up, but this was far from what he expected. The overall style was modern and fairly amazing, but the only current issue was the fact that the floor was covered in rose petals and a candlelight dinner had managed to somehow sneak its way onto the dining table, this made Stiles recoil slightly. He turned to look at Derek who seemed to be in the same current predicament as him. They both looked around the place in a mixture of shock and slight anger.  
“The fuck dude? This is not cool, I don’t like to be treated like a lady. I am a man. I have a dick.” Stiles stated.

“Stiles, I’m well aware that you have a dick and I can assure you that I had nothing to do with this. I may have mentioned you wanting to redecorate to Laura, but I did not plan this.” Derek laughed, as they continued to walk through the apartment. He cringed slightly at the flowery smell that was being emitted.

“I bet Erica and Lydia were involved in converting my apartment into some sort of love shack. I really do like you a lot Derek, but I don’t think I would go this far to try to be romantic. It just isn’t me.” Stiles groaned, slapping a hand against his face. He looked around the area and decided that he would never ask the girls to try to decorate his place ever again. Although he hated to admit it, he was sure that Peter could have done a better job at transforming his apartment to the ultimate bachelor’s pad.

“Well it’s not that bad.” Derek stated calmly, hoping to comfort his partner. Derek had to admit that he wasn’t really into the whole candles and flower petals on the floor routine. It was visually aesthetic, but it was a damn mess to clean up afterwards and not to mention it was a very clear fire hazard. The male had never been a fan of fires, especially after his ex-girlfriend had tried to set his family alight.

“Dude, you totally just jinxed it. I bet the bedroom has vanilla scented candles and shit.” Stiles laughed, dragging Derek to the bedroom. What Stiles was hoping was that the main bedroom wasn’t significantly different, but here he was looking at a mattress lying on the middle of the floor with a whole canopy thing going on and more rose petals. This was a lot worse than he had expected.

“This is bad.” Derek sighed, palming his face. It almost felt like they were in a completely different place and Derek would have continued to believe that if it wasn’t for the framed picture of the two of them on the wall.

“Fuck it. Let’s make the most of it!” Stiles breathed, dragging Derek toward him by the collar and clashing their lips together in a heated frenzy. Stiles slowly pushed Derek towards the bed whilst unbuttoning his lover’s shirt.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek grinned, kissing down Stiles’ jaw line. He was liking the way this whole thing was getting turned around.

“Derek they want us to be pissed off. We are going to have sex and literally tear this whole room down. It won’t look the same when we’re done with it! We should burn the canopy.” Stiles laughed, as he started to unzip his pants. But then he noticed the other figures in the room. Peter Hale and Chris Argent appeared to look unamused as they looked at the couple in the middle of their make out session.

“I thought we discussed that I could have the apartment on Sundays.” Peter frowned. So it was Peter who made a mess of the whole apartment.

“Dude. You said you were going to look for a new apartment today.” Stiles argued, “That means that you shouldn’t be here.”

“So you assumed that I wouldn’t be using my day to have the apartment for myself?” Peter stated, “I am a man. I have needs too.”

“Wait a second. You were going to have sex in MY room?” Stiles recoiled, turning slightly green at the thought of his boss banging his best friend’s wife’s father in his room, “You always have sex! Even when I’m in the house. Do you think I enjoy you sounding like a freaking dying walrus in the other room? It’s not an attractive sound.”

“It’s my mattress, that’s why it’s on the floor.” Peter answered, he didn’t understand what the big deal was. It wasn’t like he was going to have sex on Stiles bed, he had already done that months ago.

“It’s my room.” Stiles groaned pitifully.

“It’s a bigger room.” Peter retorted, “I’m trying to broaden my sexual horizons. And at least I don’t squeal like a pig.”

“Of course it is a bigger room! This is my apartment.” Stiles growled, “Why don’t you sex elsewhere? I mean there are PLENTY of public restrooms. And I do NOT squeal like a pig.”

“I’m your boss.” Peter frowned, “I am entitled to have sex wherever the hell I want.”

“That’s not gonna work all the time.” Stiles sighed miserably, he was on the verge of suffocating Peter with one of the pillows. The idea of the man having sex in his room went past all boundaries.

“Stiles. Move in with me.” Derek sighed, trying to end this dispute.

“What?” Stiles asked, somewhat surprised by the suggestion.

“It was just a suggestion.” Derek snorted, he wasn’t expecting any hesitation.

“Dude. Of course I’ll move in with you.” Stiles grinned, hugging his partner.

“Good. Now can you sign these papers giving me ownership of the apartment?” Peter smirked, handing Stiles the papers.

“You ass. You planned this, didn’t you?” Stiles frowned, “You’re such a dickhead.”

“You’re still moving in, right?” Derek laughed, noticing that his boyfriend remained to be fuming at the idea of his uncle planning this whole thing. Derek on the other hand was thinking of asking Stiles to move in for a while, but that didn’t mean he was in on his uncle’s plan.

“Yeah.” Stiles groaned, “I mean. Your uncle and his boyfriend have already defiled every room in this freaking apartment.”

“Stiles. We christened every room.” Peter grinned.

“It’s my damn apartment! I should have been the one to christen every room.” Stiles argued, “So Derek and I are going to christen every part of his house.”

“I like the idea of that.” Derek grinned.

“And you wait. When Derek and I visit the Hale house, we’re totally going to have sex in your bedroom.” Stiles continued.

“I wouldn’t do that Stiles. Who knows what he has done on that bed.” Derek groaned, this was going way too far and he sure as hell didn’t even want to step foot into his uncle’s old room.

“Fucking hell.” Stiles cursed, “Whatever. I will get you back you damn sadistic bastard.”

“Looking forward to it.” Peter grinned, amused at the sight of Derek holding Stiles back.

“Let’s start moving your stuff.” Derek suggested, trying to prevent Stiles from murdering his uncle.

“Let's.” Stiles smiled.

A Few Days Later

“Damn Derek. I freaking love your apartment.” Stiles laughed, stuffing his face with a handful of curly fries, “This is a whole lot better than my old apartment.”

“Stiles. That’s a $7000 sofa, try not to get any grease on it.” Derek sighed, putting away the grocery bags.

“Are you freaking kidding me? You could have totally bought a car instead.”

“It’s comfortable.” Derek defended, taking a seat beside Stiles with a coffee in one hand.

“My sofa cost $300 and it was pretty comfortable.” Stiles snorted, “Do you not worry about staining it?”

“I have quick reflexes. I’m very careful.”

“I don’t know how to break this to you pretty boy, but I am the complete opposite of you.” Stiles groaned, “I manage to stain things that I didn’t think could even be stained.”

“It’s a good thing that I know how to handle stains.” Derek grinned, kissing Stiles’ cheek.

“I found the perfect house husband.” Stiles smiled, “I can’t wait to have kids with you.”

“You’re already thinking about kids?” Derek asked, “What are your future plans.”

“This may sound weird. But we could either adopt or go more traditional.” Stiles sighed, he had spent a long time thinking about this. When Stiles had decided that Derek was the one guy for him, the last.

“How does one go traditional? I don’t think either of us have the necessary genetic equipment to carry a child.”

“Traditional would be asking one of your sisters… Or we could ask a friend.” Stiles started, he had no idea how Derek was going to react to this information.

“So you think that one of my sister’s should be an egg donor because they are genetically similar to me?” Derek queried, “That isn’t that bad of an idea. But we’ll have to ask them when the time comes.”

“You’re okay with it.” Stiles breathed, “I wasn’t entirely sure how you were going to react to my suggestions. I mean it sounds incredibly selfish.”

“But your suggestion is the only possible way for us to have a Hale-Stilinski child.” Derek noted, “This is the closest we can get to having our own biological child.”

“Derek. That was only a suggestion.” Stiles continued, “I would be happy raising any child with you, even if he or she didn’t have any biological relation to us.”

“I feel the same way.” Derek stated, pressing a kiss against Stiles temple.

“I love you Derek Hale.” Stiles confessed, “I always thought that it would be scary to fall in love again. You seem to prove me wrong every day.”

“I love you too.” Derek smiled.

** FIN **


End file.
